Little Red Riding Hood (Red)
Red 'is the titular character from the ''Little Red Riding Hood ''story and one of the main characters part of the Super Readers. She is a kind, cute and pretty but outspoken and bold young girl who can be a little rude every now and then. But she always means well and when she isn't hanging out with her friends, she can be found playing with Little Boy Blue, another friend. Bio Appearance Red has lightly tanned skin and a a scattering of freckles below each brown eye. She has long brown hair worn in low pigtails held by red scrunchies with her bangs loosily brushed at the center of her forehead. She is often depicted with a red helmet or hat. Her normal outfit consists of a red parka with white lining, pocket flaps, and a string at the center of her neck, a red pleat skirt, and red shoes with short white socks and built-in rollerskates. Other outfits worn by Red *A tanktop and shorts of red and orange striping with a purple belt, a scuba-diving mask and swim shoes with pink and purple markings. *For Halloween she dressed like a witch and wore a hat and black cape. *In one episode, when imagining herself as an older girl while thinking of a career she was shown to look the same, but wore a purple top and skates with red shorts. *In Syndication she is shown wearing a red crew neck t-shirt, pink shorts and a red bandana, sometimes she wears a red helmet. Her roller skate shoes remained the same. Personality Red is a friendly and caring girl who tries to do whatever she can to help others; especially her friends. She can be childish from time-to-time, or tempermental when thing don't go the way she had hoped - but her intentions seem to always mean well in the end, even when she fails to express them properly. Her top priority is always making others have a good time and cheer up if they feel down. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Red appears to be a tomboy, and isn't as feminine as most of the girls appear to be in the series. However, she doesn't mind doing things that Princess Pea or the other girls do either. She is very enthusiastic with most things, but seems to show some concern over not fitting in during certain events or situations. She lives in a small red house near the forest. Red lives a few miles away from her grandmother, whom she loves very much. She also loves her puppy and red velvet cake. Wonder Red Transformed, Red becomes ''Wonder Red. With ''Word Power ''she is able to transform an item into something else, remove the item, or even use it to find the correct item she needs. She is able to do this using her Word Basket and singing a small rhyme while thinking of what she needs. In this form, her hair is worn in braided pigtails and her hat becomes a red and purple helmet. Her shoes turn into purple rollerskates accented by lavender and red, while her outfit is now a purple and red two-piece bikini (only with a pair of very long braids) with a red belt with a spiral in the center. She wears a long flowing red cape, a pair of purple and red skate gloves and a pair of kneepads. In the '''syndicated version, sparkles were added to her costume to match Princess Presto's outfit. Wonder Red's Why Flyer resembles an airborne scooter. It's red and smooth with purple lining, wings, parts on top, seat, and sheels underneath. Her why flyer lacks the glass piece in front of her, due to her holding onto its handles when flying around. A spiral mark is on the front to match her belt. The question mark trail that flies from the why flyer is a scarlet-red color. Family As stated, Red lives some distance away from her grandmother, her only known relative. Even though Red's parents are obviously around, there is no information about them. It is unknown whether she lives with one or both parents. Red cares deeply for her and loves to help her grandma and tries to think of new ways to show her how much she cares about her. She also loves to eat Grandma's delicious snacks! Red also has a pet puppy she is sometimes seen with near the end of Season 1 when she gets her. But unlike Puppy, she is not part of the Super Readers group. Problems Red encountered *Hansel and Gretel: Red eats Peter Piper's peppers without permission until she learns you have to ask first. *The Tortoise and the Hare: Both Red and Princess Pea were in a race together but while she wanted to go fast, Pea wanted to go slow. *Little Miss Muffet: Red wanted to play with Little Boy Blue but he kept running from her, due to her being a bit too pushy. Red then learns that she has to be nice to him and they officially become friends! *Cinderella: Red was self concious and worried about fitting in at Sleeping Beauty's Princess Party. At the end of the episode, Red learns that she can go to the party in her normal clothes. *The Little Red Hen: Red asks her friends for help picking apples with her but none of them wanted to. She finds out at the end of the episode that she needs to tell them why she needs help. *The 3 Billy Goats Gruff: Red gets angry because Grandma won't let her into the kitchen. She finds out at the end of the episode that it was because she was being rude. *The Goose and the Golden Eggs: Red was being selfish and wouldn't let her friends try any of her delicious apples but after seeing how greedy another man was, who did not want to share his golden eggs, she learned to share. *Juan Bobo and The Pig: Red misunderstands Grandma, who she thought asked for a pizza paper when she really asked for a piece of paper. *The Rolling Rice Cakes: After Wolfy finds Red's basket and she takes it back he feels very sad. However she felt badly and decides to be nicer to him in response. *Peter Rabbit: Red wishes to find something perfect for Grandma to show her how much she cares about her but in the end she realizes she had it right from the start: Love. *Dr. Dolittle: Red's new adorable puppy keeps wimpering and whining but she had no idea why. At the end of the episode, Red realizes she needs to take care of her puppy. *Hansel and Gretel: A Healthy Adventure: After Red winds up with no energy left to play with the others she realizes that its important to eat healthier items but red has enough energy to play *Cinderella: The Prince's Side of the Story: Red and Little Boy Blue play music together but he keeps vanishing! Red later learns to be clever. *The Swan Maiden: Red keeps hiding Little Boy Blue's horn in order to keep him from leaving. At the end of the episode, Red learns that she can play with Little Boy Blue another time. *The Story of Mother Goose: Red works on a brand new song but struggled to create the lyrics. She realized that she could use rhyming words in her song. *Webby in Bathland: Red learns the importance of using both soap and water after Grandma tells her that her hands are still dirty. At the end of the episode, she learns to wash her hands with bubbles. *Monty's Adventures in Music Town: Red didn't know what instrument she wished to play in class. She then realized she could just use her voice. *The Rhyming Carnival: Red wants to show Whyatt a trick with her new toy, but it won't cooperate. At the end of the episode, Red learned that she needs to calm down. *Attack of the More Man: Red wants to bring all her toys to the park, but she keeps on dropping them. She eventually realizes she doesn't need to bring them all. Quotes *"Red Riding Hood, Rolling In!" *''"Let's Roll!"'' *''"Double drats!" *"Wonder Red, with word power!"'' *''"Okay, Whyatt. State your problem."'' *''"Wonder Red to the rescue!"'' *''"With my wonder words basket, I can change (insert word) into something else."'' *''"Wonderiffic! You're teriffic!"'' *”It’s time to rhyme!” *''"Good Question Whyatt!"'' Trivia *Red is the only main character with unknown parent(s). *Out of the four main Super Readers, Red gets the least moments of using her powers. Possibly to make up for this, she does get a lot of lines in the episodes and seems to be 2nd-in-command behind Whyatt. *In some episodes, Red takes command: "Okay, Whyatt, state your problem," making her 2nd-in-command. *There's some confusion about her second color while she is Wonder Red. It looks to be a royal blue color but upon closer inspection, it’s actually purple. Many toys or official images will confirm this upon close inspection. *When she's older, Red wants to win a gold medal/award for winning skating competitions. *Many fans believe that Red has a crush on Whyatt. Though no official word has been given, and considering how young they are, it's possibly true. *Whenever Red's house is seen in the show, her mailbox has mail sticking out of it. In one episode, it was revealed there was always one envelope in the mailbox. It‘s still unknown, but her parents are likely at work, and the mail would likely belong to him/her. *In the episode Judith's Happy Chanukah it’s revealed that Red is Jewish because she celebrates Hanukkah with her Grandma. Gallery Red_Thoughtful.png Beach Attire.png Pirates and Puzzles.png Hooray.png Hooray_remastered.png Whyatt_and_Friends_remastered.png Group.png Coloring Page.png|Coloring Page Cinderella storybook form.png Wonder Red PBSKIDS Site.png PBS KIDS.png Red.png Red Older.png Red and Blue.png Dancing.png Whats Wrong.png Whyatt & Princess Pea.png 14242137112821614358853.jpg 14242139313971072378352.jpg 20150215 125605.jpg wonder red.jpg|wonder red is my favorite character of all time! 9F45E8AD-23E7-4EA2-A6EE-BDAF572D8ABB.png|Wonder Red Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Storybook Characters Category:Kids